


In the Dark

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [59]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, F/M, Faint Reference of Sex, SO MUCH FLUFF, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline wakes from a nightmare.





	In the Dark

It was rare now, but sometimes Caroline still woke from a nightmare. Fragments of memories twisted into something monstrous, as if her past horrors weren’t already terrible enough. Her father’s smile as she burned, the wolves as they tortured her, Alaric. Dozens of other bloody moments that had stripped her of her innocence in ragged tears and violent clashes.

Blinking her eyes open in the darkness of her bed, she fuzzily tried to remember the details of hat had left her shivering in the dark. Once she’d have taken deep breaths and pulled the blankets around her tightly, creating a cocoon to block out the worst of her memories.

But tonight there was an arm tossed across her back and her feet were tangled with a warm calf. Klaus was surprisingly cuddly, particularly after sex, and she rarely woke without a limb tangled with hers or a palm seeking skin beneath her shirt. Paranoia or a need for assurance of her presence, for a man who’d preferred to sleep alone for centuries, she’d always felt welcome in his bed.

Now their bed.

Whatever fright had pulled her awake couldn’t last long with the sound of Klaus slow, even breaths and the heat of his skin against hers. She knew should she press closer and murmur his name, he’d pull her closer still and slid his hands along her skin, her name a rumble on his lips. Hands that so easily destroyed would soothe and inflame in equal turns, the danger and threat of his bite a different kind of promise against the curve of her breast.

Shivering at the thought, she sank a little heavier into her pillow, lashes heavy as she studied the outline of him in the dark. The sleek line of his spine and the wild tumble of curls ruined from their earlier play. Her foot grazed his shin as she settled and his fingertips spread wider, body shifting as he accommodated her movements on his sleep.

Lips curving, she let her eyes close. She could take care of herself these days, but it was impossible to be afraid of old ghosts when their nightmare slept next to her.


End file.
